monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Toralei Stripe's Campus Stroll diary
September 3rd Ooh, they’re telling math jokes now… Q: What do you get if you divide the circumference of a jack-o-lantern by it’s diameter? A: Pumpkin Pi! The math geeks I’m stuck on this bus with think that this is funny. So funny in fact, that the harpy sitting in front of me shoots milk out of her nose when she hears the punch line. I don’t think it’s funny at all. I’d rather be listening to the music I have stored on my iCoffin but two hours into our five-hour ride home my iCoffin gave up the ghost. It should have lasted the whole trip and then some except that one of my math camp roomies “accidentally” unplugged my iCoffin charger last night when she plugged in her fright light. I don’t even know why a ghost needs a fright light. What? Was she afraid she would trip over something and go “bump in the night?” I realized what happened when we woke up this morning but we had to leave first thing so I didn’t have tome to put a full charge on it. At least I got enough battery life to block out the two hours dedicated to the singing of “X number Bottles of Ghoul Juice on the Wall.” To add to the misery the seats on this bus only have room for two monsters and Meowlody and Purrsephone are of course sitting together which left me stuck in a seat next to a troll named Teala who had never been away from her bridge for more than a day until she came to math camp. She cried herself to sleep every night. Not that any other monster but me noticed but then again I notice everything. I also noticed that Teala wasn’t laughing at any of the math jokes either. In fact she seemed to be more miserable than I was. Well now, here I was thinking she was missing her bridge but if that were the case why didn’t she seem excited about going home? “Dish,” I said. She turned and looked at me for a moment and then stared back ahead. “Okay-suit yourself then,” I said and then tried to curl up in the seat to take a cat nap which I had almost accomplished when she said; “My boyfriend broke up with me…by text…the first night of math camp.” She still wasn’t looking at me but she wasn’t crying either. “He was my first real boyfriend and…and I don’t know why I’m telling you this ‘cause you don’t seem to care about any other monster besides yourself and you’ll probably figure out a way to use this to make me even more miserable.” I didn’t show it, but that really hurt. Just because I enjoy the chaos that a good practical joke brings doesn’t mean that I’m intentionally cruel does it? I don’t think it does and besides; where’s the fun in kicking some monster when they’re already down? It’s a lot more fun to see the surprise on a monster’s face when they think they’ve got I all together and you can “help them” see that they don’t. So I said, “Guess you better tell me the whole story then so I can do a thorough job.” That actually brought a ghost of a smile to her face. Teala told me that her ex boyfriend was applying to colleges and that he decided he needed to keep his “options open” in case he might meet his “intellectual equal” at school. At first, I didn’t believe he actually wrote that and then she showed me the text. “Does he really think he’s that smart,” I asked. She kind of shrugged and said, “He’s scary smart but not as good at math as I am especially with differential equations.” She told me he really wanted to get into this one school because his favourite mad scientist taught here. I’d never heard of the school but I knew who the mad scientist was because Mr. Hack made us watch a bunch of his videos in class. The videos were deadly boring but the mad scientist had this odd accent and strange speech pattern. I used to mimic his voice in class to make Mr. Hack jump. I’d wait until Mr. Hack’s back was turned and then scream, “Huhhacckkk- theeese stuuudannts reeelease youuu wuh-ill ah-yat wa-unce!” It cost me several days in detention and a trip to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood’s office the last time I mimicked the mad scientist but even Mr. Hack admitted he couldn’t tell the difference between the scientist’s voice and my imitation of it. We talked about a few more things and then Teala finally fell asleep. I was able to finally fall sleep as well but not before having to hear another math joke followed by an explosion of milk from the seat in front of me. 'September 6th' [Cleo De Nile] deffinetly thinks I'm non-purrrfection! Ofcorse she's jelous of me. Well I've been fired by Cleo and she's just lying at that point. Meowlody told me about a devious plan, but we had to use Abbey. The new ghoul. But the plan wasn't on Cleo, It was on Frankie. In Mr.Hack's sience class. The plan was that, Abbey sits in front of me, she's way to cold so, my ghouls decided to wait untill she has snow all over the place. Then I grabbed a snowball and hit it at Frankie. So that Frankie can think Abbey did it. 'September' 19th July. Two. Eight. I went to MH today to pick up some pictures I left in the FearBook office. When I was done I went up to the belfry. It’s a good place to keep an eye on things without other eyes watching you. It’s also a good place to take a nap. Usually the hunchback who rings the bells…the bells…works up there but he was on summer vacation in France or somewhere so I had the place to myself; until Spectra came floating through that is. She thinks that she’s very stealthy but it’s almost impossible to sneak up on me and I heard the rattle of her chains long before she actually appeared. I pretended to be asleep for a moment then with my eyes still closed I said, “What do you want Spectra?” “Oh, hello Toralei. Did you hear the news?” Most monsters don’t trust anything they hear from Spectra. I know better. There’s always an element of truth in her “news”. You just need to know how to listen. Here’s an example; Spectra told me she heard a Nefera is moving back to town and will be taking over for Ms. Kindergruber in Home Ick. Not only that but Ms. Kindergruber is also going to quit teaching to become a roadie for her favourite rock and roll band. Now as much fun as it is to imagine Ms. K. climbing stacks of amps while wearing a sleeveless leather vest, bandana and steel toed boots it’s not going to happen. Although when compared to the thought of Nefera actually “lowering herself” to teach, it’s practically a done deal Ms. K. will be hitting the road. I’m pretty sure out of that confusing jumble of information the one true fact is that Nefera is moving back to town and probably sooner rather than later…now there’s a monster who enjoys kicking some body when it’s down. July. Three. Zero. Got an email today from Teala, the troll girl I sat with on the ride home from math camp. Apparently her ex boyfriend told her that he got a call from the mad scientist he wanted to study under. The scientist told her ex that his test scores indicated a “skuhh-ill weeeakness in diffuhh-wrenntial eeeequay-shunns” and that her ex should find some monster that was intellectually superior and “geeet sah-ummm tuutorr-ing.” Her ex was certain it was the professor since “no monster could fake that voice.” He also apologized to Teala for being an arrogant jerk and asked if she would tutor him in differential equations. Teala told him that she would have to check her schedule. Sometimes it is just purrrecious the way things work out for the beast.I went to the mall with m&p today, as we were walking we bumped into cleo and the fear squad they started making evil jokes about me and my gouls and meowldy started hissing at them.I told her they were`nt worth it, then cleo started moking me! Somethimes i with i could tell tell her how i feel and that she being nothing but a jerk, and that we`ve done nothing to her ever since we quit our revenge.But by the looks of it, we`ll just have to wait. August. One. Three. I bought a ball of dragon thread today for Sweet Fangs. It’s just about the only material that’s strong enough to survive more than one play session with her. I don’t know what I’m going to do when Sweet Fangs gets bigger because I’m probably going to need the whole dragon and I’m not sure mom and dad are going to be good with that.So my famliy went to the mall, and i have too many brothers and sisters to go to the mall with,i guess that`s the price for being a werecat, you are always born in a litter .I have proof to because my mom had another kitten a couple weeks ago,the only reason it`s good because i got to go home a miss school for half of the whole period. but it was good while it lasted, his name is lionel by the way. While we were there i got a lot more dragon thread for sweet fang, and while i was in the store i bumped into the cutest guy , he is on the casketball team and i used to cheer for him while i was still on the fearleading squad. But who said i still don`t!Cleo may can stop me from being on fearleading team, but she can`t stop me from coming to the games. When we were talking he said that it bites that he still can`t see me on top of a peramid cheering for him. then the most amazing thing happend,he asked me if i could go to the movies with him( aka a date) Before i had time to think about it i just said yes!!! he smiled and left and after that i was love struct then on , i went to pay for the stuff and came out all cheerful my brother fang asked me why i looked that way but i just stood there then my sister purrlen came up and spilled it to them! i will get her later but the cutest guy asked me out so that did`nt matter. August. Two. Five. M&P came over today. They’re my sisters and I can’t imagine how boring unlife would be without them. We do just about everything together and some monsters even think we’re related and we are Not that it matters since we don’t really care what other monsters think anyway. We are who we are and any monster or monsters that want to try and herd us better get ready for a long day. Today we weren’t worried about being herded, today was a brainstorm session. Our mission, repay Cleo de Nile and her minions for not only ruining our perfectly planned graduation prank but also for taking away part of our valuable summer vacation by “arranging” our trip to math camp. Knowing that it was Cleo who got the better of us is almost as irritating as being wet or having my fur stroked the wrong way. I can’t believe that I actually helped her when she wanted to be a part of the fear squad. Cleo didn’t even know how to do a cartwheel, much less a round off. So I took her under my claw and taught her everything I knew and since I’d been doing gymnastics from the time I was a kitten I knew a lot. I finally got Cleo to the point where she started to “get it” and instead of being a liability she started contributing. I figured that for all my hard work and leadership Nefera would make me the fear squad captain when she graduated. Only she didn’t-she passed it to Cleo. I can still remember what she said to me when I confronted her about it. “I didn’t want Cleo to succeed-I wanted her to be humiliated but since you helped her, you get to deal with the consequences.” Then Cleo acted as if she deserved to be the captain and that she automatically knew everything there was to know about leading the fear squad. She should have showed some humility and stepped aside. She didn’t so now it’s up to me to teach her some new lessons and I can’t wait for class to be back in session.the only reason that i`m trying to ruin cleo`s life is that she and the fear squad used to be freind with me and m&p.until that day she stoul my boyfreind, clawd,(well, he was going to be if she didn`t make him her boyfreind) i can`t belive that he let her do that!!! But i have been trying to forgive her , and now that i have , i wanted to be freinds with her but everything backfired. and now that clawd is dating that fake vampire draculara i am never going to forgive him! and nether are my other freinds vampira and howldeen. They transferd when the all vampire school and all werewolf school came to monsterhigh. August. Three. One. There’s a meteor shower tonight, which will give us the purrrfect opportunity to practice the three D’s. Divert. Design. Demure. First I divert attention away from myself- although tonight the meteor shower should do that for me, next I design a “surprise” for my intended victim (crossed out and replaced with-) student and then after the unexpected happens I demure - “Oh my, what happened here?” More later… Ended up scrapping the three D’s tonight, mostly because the meteor shower diverted me. I was supposed to meet M&P at this coffee shop down close to the beach-it’s the only time I go to the beach since sand + water + fur = unhappy werecat - but they were late so I grabbed a catnipuccino and waited. The owner turned down the lights of the shop so it was almost dark and then the sky was falling. The ghouls showed up just as somewhere down the beach a monster started playing guitar and I said, “Just because we’ve got nine lives doesn’t mean we need to rush through this one.” And we didn’t.We`ll at least me, m&p are on the frearleading squad again,but without cleo inviting us back, we still feel like fearleading wanna-be`s.Were trying to make a plan in letting cleo cheer again but still let us be on the team without letting nefera finging out, but how? Category:Diaries